Strategy and Tactics
about-face * aggrandizement * angle * approach * arm-twisting * arrangement * artfulness * artifice * baffle * bait * bedevil * befuddle * bewilder * bind * blow hot and cold * blueprint * brain-picking * brinkmanship * busy off * buttonhole * cage * cagey * calculated * call one's bluff * canny * capitulation * captious * capture * carrot * cash in one * cat and mouse * catch * Catch-22 * change of heart * chart * chink * circuitous * clout * coax * coercion * competition * complicate * compromise * concession * concoction * conduit * confound * confrontation * confuse * contrivance * convoluted * cook up * corner * countermine * coup * craft * create * cross * cunning * curve * dare * deploy * design * device * devise * diagram * disown * distraction * diversion * dodge * double * edge * embarrass * encroach * engineer * enticement * entrap * evasion * expediency * expedient * fabrication * feather one's nest * feint * fence * finesse * flipflop * foil * foment * forestall * fox * frame * freeload * gag * gambit * gamble * game * game plan * gamesmanship * gimmick * guideline * haggle * hatch * hedge * hogtie * hook * horse trading * house of cards * hucksterism * hunch * impede * incite * infringe * instigate * interlope * inveigle * invention * jockey * juggling act * jury-rig * knack * labyrinth * lead on * live by one's wits * loophole * low blow * lull * lure * Machiavellian * machination * maneuver * manipulate * map out * mastermind * meddle * method * nepotism * nickel-and-dime * obstruction * obviate * on the make * operate * opportunism * orchestrate * outflank * outfox * outguess * outline * outmaneuver * outreach * outsmart * outwit * parlay * parry * pass the buck pawn * perpetrate * perplex * pitch * pitfall * placebo * plain dealing * plan * play both ends against the middle * play possum * plohy * ply * political * posture * program * projection * prospectus * provoke * pull strings * put up to * raid * ransack * rejigger * retaliate * retraction * retreat * retrench * revenge * sandbag * scenario * scheme * scuttle * shrewd * skull session * sly fox * smooth operator * snaffle * song and dance * stratagem * strategy * string along * subtlety * system * tactic * tactics * tantalize * tap * tease * temptation * throw off * thwart * tinker * toy with * trimmer * trip up * trump card * turn * twist * undermine * use * vacillate * vantage * venture * vex * volte-face * vulpine * waiting game * weave * wheel and deal * wheeler-dealer * wild card * window of opportunity * work * wrangle * wrinkle